


Pen Pals

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Everything is the same except they’re tiny and write letters, Gen, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: When their schools join together for a pen pal program, a very odd bond is formed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me in a dream. I don’t even know. But I thought it was a fun idea, so I wrote it anyway.
> 
> Side note: I literally just made up the names of their schools on the fly. If either are actually stated in canon please let me know!

_ Dear Joan Watson, _

_ My name is Sherlock Holmes.I’m twelve years old, and I go to Willowbrook boarding school for boys in England.Mrs. Litney, my English teacher, has decided that, to broaden our horizons, we should have pen pals.A stupid decision if you ask me, but I don’t get a say in it.That’s why I’m writing you. _

_ Mrs. Litney says that each of us will have a pen pal in your class at Jefferson middle school, which I’ve been told is a “public” school in New York City, in America.I put quotations on “public” because here we call privately funded schools public schools.Not government funded ones like yours.I had to pick your name out of an old top hat, so don’t feel too special.You very well could have ended up with Piers Wilkins as your pen pal, and he’s a dolt. _

_ We’re supposed to talk about ourselves in these, so I suppose I should do that.The first thing you should know about me is that I’m very smart.Father had me tested when I was young, and they say I’m a genius.I know lots about people just by looking at them, like how much they weigh, or what they like to have for supper, or even where they’ve been, even before they say anything.I think I would make a good detective when I grow up.Of course, my father wants me to help him with his business, but his business mostly involves underhanded deals and tricking little orphans out of their sweets, because he’s evil.I also have a very rotund brother named Mycroft, and it’s easy to tell how stupid he is, because he actually likes father and thinks he’s a good person.The other boys here at school like to call me a prat, but that’s only because they think it’s mean of me to tell on them when they’re lying, which is almost all of the time. _

_ I’m very interested in poisonous plants right now.My school backs up to a forest, and there are lots of them in there.During free period I like to go and collect samples in the old jam jars I’ve nicked from the kitchens.I have a whole collection of them beneath the floorboards under my bed, which is where I have to keep them because when the other boys found out I was growing black mold in the fish tank by the window they told the headmaster and I was forced to get rid of it, even though I had the tank fully insulated! _

_ Anyway, I suppose this is where I’m obligated to ask you about your interests, so what are they? _

_ I await your return letter. _

_ Sincerely, Sherlock Holmes _


End file.
